


take a risk, sweetheart [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Dates, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, before S4, dom!Cindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: prompt: "take a risk, sweetheart"[A recording of a fic by aquaexplicit]





	take a risk, sweetheart [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510902) by [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/take%20a%20risk.mp3) | **Size:** 8.76 MB | **Duration:** 12:36min

  
---|---


End file.
